


Save my Soul

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: When Tony rescues Peter from the soul stone, the first thing that will happen is The Proper Hug. After that? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Save my Soul

When Tony rescues Peter from the soul stone, the first thing that will happen is The Proper Hug. After that? Fuck central.

You think Tony and Peter would be able to keep their hands off each other? It would be everything they could do not to undress right there in front of everybody and fuck on the ground. When they get back to Tony’s house, they land on the bed hard, hands in each other’s hair and tongues down each other’s throats.

And oh, god, Peter has been thinking about this for years. Even as a teen the very thought of Tony murmuring sweet nothings in his ear had him hard enough to burst on the spot, but now, scraping 21, with Tony fucking Stark between his legs, Peter thinks he might lose it before Tony has even reached for the button on his jeans.

“Did you miss me?” Tony bites into Peter’s neck, not even worrying about the marks he leaves behind. “It feels like you missed me.”

A pointed roll of Tony’s hips has Peter gasping sharply. “Yeah, yeah I missed you, fuck.” Peter grabs Tony’s hair to direct his mouth back onto his, kissing him roughly and ignoring the crack in his voice as he murmurs, “God, I missed you so much, Mr. Stark.”

“I missed you too, kid.” Tony says, wiping at the tears trying to dribble into Peter’s ears. “But we’re here now, alright?”

Peter sniffs and nods, forcefully rolling Tony onto his back to straddle his hips. Their teeth click together due to their lack of finesse, but neither of them care as clothes start to hit the floor. Peter’s body quakes when Tony wraps a warm hand around his cock.

Tony smiles against the moan Peter chokes into his mouth when he starts to move his hand up and down the sensitive flesh. “Good?”

“Good.” Peter whimpers, grabbing Tony’s hand and holding it still. Peter swallows. “Too good. Hold on.”

“We have time.” Tony says softly. “You can come, and we can just keep going until you’re ready?”

Peter nods slowly, his hand falling to his side to let Tony continue to stroke him. He can’t hold his focus well enough to keep kissing Tony, and opts to bury his face in Tony neck, whimpering quietly.

“That’s it.” Tony coos, swirling his palm over Peter’s head and using the accumulated precum to further aid his movements. “Perfect. Perfect for me, Peter.”

Tony’s praise has Peter hitting the roof, hot splashes of come landing over Tony’s stomach and dribbling down his fingers. Peter sobs quietly with the force of his release, rocking his hips into Tony’s hand with each wave. When Peter’s soul returns to his body, Peter makes quick work of returning the favor for Tony.

When Tony finishes and they get cleaned up, having sex suddenly isn’t so urgent. Tony pulls Peter into a hug and drags the covers over their bodies, kissing gently at Peter’s hair and mumbling about how much he missed him. Peter’s fingers trace over Tony’s chest, humming softly at the warm ease that takes over. It is the first peace he has felt in years, with the man he has loved the whole time, and breathing is barely as important as staying present in this moment.


End file.
